Walking in your foot steps
by Shwam
Summary: Terran, is your normal girl, but with big problems, when her dad kills her mother and himslef she runs, and meets a bunch of boys whom help support her, and she helps them too.
1. Chapter 1

I walked around for a little the rain hitting me on the face. It was cold. It was late afternoon, about 4:30, my parents had been fighting, not like they usually do, with fists and words, but with guns, and beer bottles. The last thing I heard my mom say was run. See we lived in a diffrent town.I was in Tulsa now.

The last thing i remember was my Mom telling me to run, the door locking behind me, and four gun shots Two for my Mom and Two for my Dad. I was scared, cold, and, well, lost. My Clothes they were torn. I didnt know where to go I had no where to go. So I walked. I sat at the edge of the road by a swing set, and dug through my pocket for a Smoke, and a lighter. Damn it I didnt have either! I sat there. Till i saw a shadow come up to me. It was a car. But who would be pulling over by me? I stood up. They got out of the car. "Hi," I said with water coming down my nose, " Uhm, can you move?" I asked politley as possible.

"Look grease, were gonna teach you a lesson," The blonde said, she was tall and skinny, she had on expensive clothes, and I could tell she had a boyfriend because she was wearing his High School Coat.

"Grease," I said confused," Whats a Grease?" The girls laughed. There were four of them.

" A grease is you," The brown haired one said, she was short and pudged. " Your white trash, and were gonna teach you a lesson." I sat there, still confused, oh what to do Instincts told me too run, but maybe they were kidding. Allthough.

" And we are Socs. High class and perfect." The blonde said. I stood there, the rain pouring like mad, by the time I could open my mouth they punched my in the face, and I was out cold. Cold like the rain. I woke up finnally. The rain still coming down hard. But there was someone over me. I backed away as fast as I could, but there was a sharp feeling in my side.

"Dont move!" The boy said. "Youor gonna make it worse thats a pretty deep cut as it is allready dont make it worse."

I sat there confused, and dazed. What was happening, I couldnt tell I was still lost, and tired now too. I put my hand on my forehead I felt hot. then i felt something on my head, it was blood. I started to panic. I saw a figure over me.

"What you've never seen blood before?" He said, he had brown hair, and a old brown leather jacket. He was REALLY tall. "Come on," He said, "Two-Bit come help me."

He smelled baddly of booze. "Kays," He said.

We got to a house. It was slightly clea. Well for a bunch of boys anyway. "Bringing home girls there arent we Two-Bit." A guy from the Kitchen yelled.

"Nope, Dal is!" He laughed as hard as I had ever seen anyone laugh. "Whats your name?" He said, Some one came over and slapped him on the head. He had brown hair, with some blonde. Obviously Dyed. By the time I had a good look at him, he was in a head lock on the floor with the one who smelt like booze. I sat there watching trying not to smile. Three more people came in a Dark haired dark skinned boy, with dark eyes that looked frightened yet ammused, a boy with a movie star face, you know like Paul Newman? Only this boy looked so real. And a tall boy who looked just like the one with a movie star face, and the one in a head lock. Must be brothers I thought.

"Well whats your name?" The one with blondish hair said, the one who smelt so rotten with booze.

"Terran, Terran Micheals." I said.

"Oh Terri," THe boy said with a slur, obiviously he was drunk, "I'm Two-Bit, thats Johnny-Cakes, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, and Dallas."

Okay I got it, The drunk was Two-Bit, the one with pretty eyes was Ponyboy, the movie star was Sodapop, Darry was the brother, and Johnny was the dark boy, and Dallas was the trouble maker.

"Oh well I better get going," I said getting off the couch and walking twords the door.

"No you have too stay," Ponyboy said, "We want you too. But why are you alone?" I looked at the ground about too cry. "Becuase when we first saw you, you looked pretty messed up."

"That was ya'll?" I said, "Yah," Pony replied," So what happened before the socs?"

I told them about my Mom and Dad and how he killed her and himslef. And how, I didn't have any other family too stay with.

"Then its settled," Darry said when I finished my story,"You can stay with one of us. Two-Bits eyes gleamed with joy, Dallas looked annoyed with me, I didnt even say two words to the man and hated me!

"She can stay with me," Dallas said, "I dont care, but Johnnys there too so."

"I don't know.." Darry said, "Why not you Two-Bit?" He said.

"OH YES!" He started screaming, "YES YES YES!" 'Calm down" Darry replied.

"Then its settled Two-Bits it is," Dallas said. Man he was sure a doll... but Ponyboy... wow. Anyways i snapped out of my fanasty world. Pony gave me some of his old clothes.

"Lets go home." Two-Bit siad as we walked down the street with arms locked toegther.


	2. Chapter 2

Two-Bit and I walked with interlocked arms for a few blocks, until I let go, from the feeling of discomfort.

"Uhm, Two-Bit," I said, a bit shy, "Uhm, Johnny... is he, I mean is he okay?" By now my face was bright red, and Two-Bit sounded like he was going to fall on his face, from being drunk.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. "Just curious." I replied. I was gald it was dark out so he couldnt see my face.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. Till Two-Bit tripped on a rock, so I started laughing. "You knwo its not nice to laugh at people," He said sounding so serious, I felt my eyes start to weld up with tear, "Im just kiddin' " He said. I just stood there for a few until I noticed Two-Bit wasnt by me anymore and ran up to him, and trying to to stepp in the puddles. We finnaly got to a house. I couldnt get a very good look becasue it was dark out and hard to see. "This is my hou- house,"He said as he let out a hiccup, "This is my home. Be quite, My mom is asleep, And my sister probably too."

"You have a sister?" I questioned, "Is she like you?" "Not hardly," He replied, "Shes so uptight never lets loose like me and my Mom, Okay, You can sleep on the couch. I mean if thats okay?"

"Yeah thats fine." I said. I sat on the couch.

"Going to lay down?" Two-Bit said. "Or are you nocternal and dont sleep?" When Two-Bit finished I was gone. Asleep I mean. I was tired and who knew what was I was in for tommorow.

I kept having a dream, about my Mom and Dad, how they used to be so happy before everything fell apart. Or so my Grandmother said, till they had me everything was fine with them. But my Grandma was Insane. I woke up the next morning to slamming of doors and people bumping the couch.

"Hey shes up!" Two-Bit yelled into the kitchen. Im guessing Dallas lied when he said Johnny was staying the night, because he was asleep in the arm chair. I looked on the floor, Pony was in a head lock with Two-Bit. A girl came out of the kitchen. Was it Two-Bits sister?

"Hey," She said cooly, "Ann, and you are? Oh one of my brothers girlfriends I presume?"

"No, Im Terran, I barely know your brother." I replied. "Sure." She replied back, "And Two-Bit lay off MY Ponyboy." She said then glared at me evily. I could tell we wouldnt get along. I felt my face get hot and red. Two-Bit left Ponyboy alone finnaly, Ponyboy was staring at me.

"You okay?" Ponyboy said. "IM FINE!" I replied, "Wheres the bathroom?"

Pony backed away, "IN THE KITCHEN." Two-Bit said being a smart allec. "Thanks I replied. "I took some clothes out of my bag and put them on in the bathroom.

I woke up Johnny obviously. You'd think. I walked out of the bathroom Two-Bits sister was by the door. I walked around her but she grabbed my arm. "Stay away from Pony, GOT IT?" "Yeah got it." I replied.

Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy came in the kitchen, "Come on Terri, Pony's brother invited us over for breakfast."

"Okay." I said. I walked behind Johnny He was obviously shy like me. When we walked into Pony's house, Johnny looked like he was going to pass out, he was RED! "Okay Johnny-Cakes?" Ponyboy questioned. "Yeah fine." Johnny said. I saw Dallas, I looked for another spot to sit down. But by Dallas was the only spot. "I aint gonna bite you." I sat down. But scooted close by Ponyboy to get away from Dallas. "Beer for breakfast again?" Dally said to Two-Bit. "Yup keeps me going through the day." He replied.

"Come eat." Darry said. I sat there. "You coming?" Dally said. "No im not that Hungry." I replied.

"NOT HUNGRY!" Two-Bit said. "You look like a stick!" "Fine." I took a plate and sat by Johnny. I looked around "You HAVE to eat." I put my fork in my eggs, tasted better then what I ate at home. After breakfast since it was a saturday, We all went to "The lot."

"Wanna play?" Two-bit asked, when he turned his head too look at me Ponyboy threw a football and it hit him in the face. Dallas, fell down laughing, but Two-Bit. Well he was lost.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yup im Dandy!!" He replied back his eyes gleaming, and his smile across his face from one ear to another. "So wanna play?"

"No thats okay, I think i'll watch." I replied back. Ponyboy came over and sat by me.

"Wanna play Ponyboy, come on you've been wanting to play all week!" Soda Hollered.

"No I think I'll sit this one out." He hollered back. I looked at Dally and Johnny's faces. Were they jealous! No dont think like that! You barley know them and they barely know you its not possible. But theres allways love at fisrt sight. No, never, not EVER, Will I think of Dallas Winston, or Johnny like that again.

"Fine then." Dally said. They began the game. A few hours later at about 3 the clouds were coming back over. The sky turned dark, and the thunder rattled the lot. We all ran back to the Curtis's.

"Guess we are stranded." Dally said, "Because I'm NOT walking in that." I looked out the window, some lightning flashed right by the window. I ended up in Sodapop's lap. He liked it, so it seemed. We talked about well everything. About our parents, siblings, cousins, all the times Dally's been in jail, (Wich he was proud of). It was kind of nice having friends that related to problems like me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the sound of rain still beating on the house. "Man why can't this rain go AWAY!?" I yelled in my mind. I walked by Dallas, stole a lighter and cigarrette from his shirt pocket that wasnt anywhere near his body. I unlocked the door put on my black converses and walked outside. It was cold and the streets were tottally flooded. I walked back inside to find Johnny and Ponyboy Playing with the T.V.

"What are you two doing?"I asked.

"Looking for the news,"Ponyboy said, "Come Help." I leaned down by Johnny he scooted to the other side of Ponyboy, then Ponyboy scooted away from me too. There faces were beet red. "Go back to channel five, there was a warning." I said, Ponyboy did as Said.

The T.V. report said, "_Avoid going outside, Rain fall is heavy, do not attempet to drive in this weather if possible."_ Right after that Ponyboy turned the T.V. to Mickey Mouse.

Two-Bit woke up. "TURN THAT CRAP DOWN!" Dallas Yelled. Everyone was hungover, but Ponyboy,Johnny,Darry and I. Two-Bit sat infornt of the T.V. like a child he didn't care hungover or not he was goign to watch T.V.

By then Darry got up to get ready for work. When he saw all the rain then he sat back down. "Can't go to work today." He said, "Neither can you Soda."

Dallas sat up, and looked around. His blue cold eyes blood shot from yelling last night and from the booze. He looked tired. Then he looked over at me. My face was bright and cheerfull. My brown hair covering my gray eyes. "Why are you so happy?" He questioned.

"I don't know, im just glad I have great friends like you all." I said. Suddenly, everyone stopped what the where doing. Two-bit was talking to Johnny, and Pony, and Darry, Steve, and Soda were arguing. But everyone stopped. And stared at me. I felt hot. I looked at the door, and started for it. I ran outside. "YOU HEARD THE NEWS YOU CANT GO OUT THERE!" Ponyboy yelled. I ran halve way down the street, before I felt someone come behind me and wrap me in a hug. I tirned around to see who it was. To my suprise it was Ponyboy was right behind him, stuck in his tracks was Johnny. I felt hot. I passed otu in the street from being emberrased. I woke up thirty minutes later, my head on Johnnys shoulder.Everyone was still staring.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME!" i cried, i felt my face get hot from emmberasment and anger, my eyes weld up with tears, and started streaming down my face. Soda got on the couch and started hugging me. "Why are you all mad at me!" I said trying to breathe.

"Where not mad," Soda said, "Its just, well, I dont know how to put thi-"

"YOUR THE ONLY GIRL THATS SAID THAT TO US, THAT WASNT A TOTAL WHORE OR UGLY!" Dallas said. Everyone was on there last fume.

I was confused. "What Dallas means is, we all love you, I mean," Everyone left the room but me and Soda, "Johnny's never liked a girl, and Dallas has never loved any one, until you came we had more fights, and, well, with out you Dallas might have been gone if we wouldnt have found you in the street." Soda's eyes, were puffed red. I started to cry too, He wrapped me in a hug and we stayed that way for a little, everyone came back in. Dallas, was standing my the doorway of the kitchen talking to Johnny. I ran over by them Still teary eyed. I wrapped Dally in a hug, then let go. I went over to Johnny, my face was red, i could tell his brown eyes got big, everyone started laughing, I hugged him for what felt like forever. Only Five minutes though. "You can stop now." Dally said. I sat down my Johnny and Dally. Maybe they do like me, I thought to myself. Maybe, I'll end up with one of them in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks passed since that night. It was still raining but not as hard. It was cold. I put on Johnny's jean jacket, he let me borrow it. I sat on the porch watching some kids jumping in puddles on the street bare footed. They were soaked. I laughed a little when one of the kids fell. He started crying. I walked over to him.

"You okay kid?" I asked concerned but ammused.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine." he said as he let out a sniff. He started crying again. I patted his back.

"Don't cry." I said, "Greasers don't cry, You know Ponyboy Curtis right? He doesn't cry."

"Pony, he don't cry?" He said, confused.

"Thats right he don't cry, you wana be just like him right? I hear you talking about him all the time and saying how you want to be just like him."

"So that means I can never cry?" He said. By then everyone came out of the house to hear what was going on.

"No it don't mean you cant cry ever, it just means, since you wana be like Pony, you gotta be tuff, kay Greaser boy?"

"Greaser Boy!" He said excited, "Oh boy im a greaser like Ponyboy! I gotta tell Mama!!"

He ran down the street, I got up and started for the door.

"Your a good kid you know that?" Darry said as he dirrected me to the house. I walked in side, and sat my Dallas. "God damn it your all wet go put something else on!" I went upstairs and put on a new shirt and jeans, I sat on the floor. Suddenly the sun came out. I was the first to notice, it was the first time in weeks the sun had been out! I ran outside, hoping around and yelling, happily. Johnny, Pony, and Two-Bit followed, we all held hands and strated jumping around in a circle together.

"Man, finnally the suns out," Pony said, "Now who wants to go play some football!" He hollered. Everyone followed. I sat and watched again. After about an hour of football, we all walked to the Dingo. We ate, and drank alot of sodas. But of course Two-Bit being himself, he drank wiskey. We had a good time. I was getting tired, we were there all night. At about One Thirty, I started to dooze off. Everyone but Dallas and Two-Bit went home. I fell asleep on the couch a little while later.

The next morning I woke up to somone sitting on me. "What time is it?" I asked still groggy. "About, eh, Ten fourty five. Why got some where to go?" Soda said.

"No but you do." I said, Soda, Steve, and Darry all left and were off to work.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Go find some action, maybe bully around you know the usual." Dallas Said.

"Okay lets get going." Johnny said.

Sorry ya'll this is a really crappy chapter i know


	5. Chapter 5

We walked around town for a little while, looking inside the windows in the stores. We walked to the DX to see Soda for some money.

"Hey Soda here come the hobos." Steve said.

'I ain't got no money." Ponyboy said. "Here." Soda gave him 50 cents." That should be ebough for some popcorn," and to share a soda. He pointed to Ponyboy, and I. I looked away. We walked off. Then we looked in more stores. We went into the store, Dally stole some smokes as we talked to the old lady who worked in the store. Then we walked out.

"Did you get em'?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah got more then enough." He handed them out. We each got one pack.

"Its getting dark." Pony pointed out. "We should get going." We all walked to the movies, then we went through the hole in the fence. See Dallas doesn't like to do anythign legal. So, we never did. We walked around for a few till we found a spot to sit. We finnally found a spot up close. Two Soc girls came up and sat infront of us.

"Hey," Dallas said, "What are you two doing here?" The girl turned around her hair was red.

"Well if it isn't Dallas Winston." She said. She looked at me. "What are you doing, with these hoods?"

I looked at her, "hoods?" I asked, "They ain't hoods."

"I know, Dallas and I are friends." She said. "Oh thats cool" I replied.

We all sat in silence for awhile. Till I looked over at Johnny, Two-Bit had suddenly appeard out of nowhere and was sitting by him. "Uhm, Johnny will you go with me too get some popcorns?" I asked. "Yeah sure." He replied. Ponyboy gave me some money. "Get me one too."

"Demanding aren't we?' I said sarcastically. He glared at me. What was his problem we were fine, then suddenly. "Hey Johnny is Ponyboy, well is Pony mad at me?" I asked as we got our popcorns and handed the cashier the money. Johnny just stayed silent. "Johnny I'm talking to you God damn it Johnny answer me!" Johnny just looked away. I remebered his parents. "Johnny I'-" He cut me off with a kiss! Johnny-cakes the shy little Johnny with the big black eyes that allways looked so scared of everyone and everything kissed me! "W- We sould get back." He said shivering. "Okay." I said, blushing and scared.

"Well what took so long?" Two-Bit asked. "Nothing." Johnny replied. I took my spot again by Ponyboy. I handed him the popcorn. "Ponyboy are you mad at me?" I asked. Tears wellded up in my eyes. "No, not you." He handed the popcorn too Two-Bit. I watched him stand up and walk away. I didnt know what to do. Everything was so confusing everything was going wrong. The movie ended and we all walked in silence, Randy picked up Marcia, and Cherry he was alot better I heard since Bob died. We all walked in silence. "What pinched Ponyboys nerves?" Dallas asked.

"I'll tell you later." Johnny said. We heard screaming from Johnny's house. "Im gonna go to the lot and stay all night." He said. "Okay," I said. I walked home to the Curtis's. Dallas went to Bucks, and Two-Bit went home.

I walked into the living room where all the Curtis's were sitting. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." Soda said. "You okay?" He asked. I glared at Ponyboy.

"Yeah Im fine." I said as I walked up stairs and fell alseep.


	6. Chapter 6

I got up the next morning deppresed, sad, and mad, I stubbed my toe on the bed, I almost fell on the stairs, and the night before. I remembered the kiss. How it felt for me, and Johnny. Stop thinking about it. I was still in my pjs. I had on a teeshirt of Sodas, and my pants.

"You look like you've been crying all night," Darry said. "You okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, im fine."I lied, as I wiped the sleep from my eyes. I knew Two-Bit was over, because I heard Mickey Mouse in the living room.

"Hey Two-Bit." I said. "Hey, wow, are you okay?" He noticed my eyes too. All of a sudden out of no where everyone was asking if I was okay, even Dally. Everyone but Pony. He was sitting on the couch. not caring. Suddenly Johnny came in. "Uhm, hey, guys." He said, not looking at me.

"Hey." Everyone said, even Pony. Pony kept glaring at me. "Come on. I made breakfast." Darry said. I ran upstairs threw my hair in a ponytail, and put on a new shirt, then i went and sat by Dally.

"I'm not really all that hungry." I said, I walked away.

"Pony whats wrong with her."

"Nothing that I know of why dont you ask Johnny he was making out with her most the night." Everything froze. I was mad i ran into the kitchen and grabbed Ponyboy by his hood. I dragged him out to the living room and sat on top of him and started punching him. "THATS WHAT YOUR MAD ABOUT!" Everyone ran in the living room. I got picked up by Dally I was kicking and screaming. "Let me go!" I yelled.

"What the hell is your problem!" He turned me around so I could look in his eyes.

"Ponyboy is an being an ass hole. HES MAD JOHNNY LIKES ME!" I started to cry then kick again. "Let me go!" I cried. Dally slapped me. "You think that hurt!" I cried. He started to walk out the door. "Where are you taking me!" I hollered.

"You'll see." We got up to Bucks. He took me up to a room and locked the door.

"Dallas what the hell are you doing!" "Trying to talk to you" he replied cooly.

We talked about everything. Then we went back to the Ponyboy's house. I saw him on the couch talking to Johnny. His lip was cracked thats about all I did so it seemed anyways. I went over and sat by Johnny and Ponyboy. I put my head on his shoulder. All the guys were gone but us three. "Ponyboy?" I said.

"What?" He snapped back bitterly. "I'm sorry." I replied. He looked over too me, his greenish gray eyes, so full and happy. "So we are cool?" I asked. "Yeah we are cool." He replied. Suddenly stubbiling into the house was a drunken Two-Bit.

"Can you go ONE day without getting drunk?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out Two-Bit, well he wasnt drunk, he tripped over the door. "Hey Two-Bit you got a lump on your head." Soda teased.

"Yeah, shut up buddy I have to tell you all something important." Two-Bit yelled. Everyone looked at each when Two-Bit sounded like that something bad was up. "Well whats wrong?" Darry said.

"Dally," Two-Bit started off sadly, "Hes gone, not dead gone, I mean he got beat up by a soc pretty bad, course Dallas being Dallas, he beat him up pretty good back." I looked over at everyones faces, they all looked fine. But Johnny he was trembling. "Johny-Cakes?" I said concerned. By then he was very pale.

"Johnny, I think you should lay down." I said. He sat down, "Pony can I talk to you in the kitchen?" He followed me.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Johnny, I mean, is he okay?" I asked, "Yeah," He replied, "Well me, Johnny, and you are his only protection."

'Whats the big deal about Dallas being gone though you said hes been gone before." I said.

"Well theres Johnny, and, theres a big rumble us and The Shepard gang, against the Socs."

"I can fight in it for Dallas." I said. "No," Ponyboy said sternley, "Its not skin against skin, and I don't want you too get hurt." I looked at him confused. Why would he care, he was just mad at me, and I beat him pretty good, for a girl, and suddenly he cared abouot me! I dont think I'll ever understand the male mind. I thought to myself. "Quit staring at me." He stated, "And go get Johnny, we are gonna go find Dally."

"And how do you presume, we'll get there?" I asked.

"Johnny's sixteen he can drive!" Ponyboy said." "Boy you get on my nerves Ponyboy Curtis!" By then Ponyboy was out the door and slammed it pretty good making the house shake. Told you I'd never understand boys.

"Come on Johnny, we are gonna go some where." "Okay." He replied.

Ponyboy had already started the truck. "Where do you think you are going?" Darry asked. "To find Dallas." Pony said. "Oh, with _MY _car, using _MY _gas."

"Yeah pretty much."Ponyboy said. "You can't go alone Ponyboy, why don't you ask Two-Bit to take his car and help you find him okay?"

"Fine." Pony ran inside, got in Two-Bits car, and yelled for me and Johnny. I had to sit in the back with Ponyboy, until we started fighting, so Johnny got in the back with me instead. Man he was so quite, everyone was, so I broke the silence. "He Two-Bit, where is Dallas anyways?"

"Probably in town somewhere, or, he could be runnin for New York. Probably where he is he probably hopped a train. Who Knows." Two-Bit said. We got on the highway, i was guessing we were going to New York. "Well when you get to New York, do you know where too look?" I asked. "Yeah." He replied. I looked over at Johnny. He was crying. I scooted from the drivers side of the car to the middle, then closer. Ponyboy turned around to see what was going on, then he turned around again, and crossed his arms. I touched Johnnys' shoulder.

"Johnny, you okay?" I scared him because he jumped. "Yeah," He said, while wiping his tears away. "Im Fine." I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. This was gonna be a long drive.

**Sorry about the, well, chapter, i had no ideas, so my friend helped me.**


End file.
